el camino del amor
by laura molina
Summary: Kagome higurashi una estudiante de 3 año de secundaria ha decidido Salir con el chico que ha sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo Sesshomaru taisho pero que pasara cuando se encuentre con su Hermano inuyasha taisho.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**El camino del amor **

**Kagome higurashi una estudiante de 3 año de secundaria ha decidido **

**Salir con el chico que ha sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo **

**Sesshomaru taisho pero que pasara cuando se encuentre con su **

**Hermano inuyasha taisho.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Saliendo con mí amigo**

**(Kagome higurashi on) estaba en mi habitación como de costumbre **

**Haciendo mis deberes de repente en mi bolso sonó mi móvil al ver el **

**Numero no quise contestar era miroku el mujeriego de la clase así que **

**Opte por colgar luego otra llamada estas ves mi amigo de la infancia **

**Sesshomaru le conteste pero sonaba triste sin animo ay fue cuando me**

**Pregunto como estaba y que había hecho hablamos por un largo rato **

**Hasta que sesshomaru me pregunto que si quería ir a verlo accedí **

**Pensando que el estaba mal y me necesitaba pero lo que paso después **

**No lo pensé ni por un momento ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza lo **

**Que estaba por suceder y tampoco lo que ocurrió cuando me tope con el **

**Camino del amor**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Lo inimaginable:**

**Al llegar a casa de sesshomaru vi a su madre muy contenta no me **

**Explicaba por que pero lo estaba sesshomaru estaba en la puerta con**

**Unos jean negros esqueleto blanco y blusa azul y como siempre en su **

**Cuello una pequeña cadena que tenia nuestras fotos yo también tengo**

**Una pero yo tengo la luna pero no tenia la misma expresión alegre de **

**Siempre sino una triste y de soledad, llegue al lado de el y en ese **

**Momento note que había llorado **_"sesshomaru llorando "me_** pregunte pero**

**En ese momento note que pensaba en sesshomaru cuando yo tenía **

**Problemas pero nunca pensaba en los problemas en los que el podría **

**Estar pasando en ese momento me sentí despreciable por eso me **

**Acerque a el y lo salude sesshomaru se abalanzo sobre mi y quede**

**Pasmada ante su reacción**

**(Sesshomaru on) la abrase como nunca lo había hecho la pegue a mi **

**Cuerpo no quería que pasara lo mismo otra vez que el estúpido de mi **

**Hermano me la quitara al igual que hizo con rin takio no imagine que ella**

**Me correspondiera con la misma fuerza era el momento de decirle que la**

**Amaba y que quería estar siempre con ella**

**En aquel momento sesshomaru la removió un poco de su cuerpo **

**Mirándola directo a los ojos en ese momento chocaron respiraciones **

**Kagome lo sintió muy cerca y sabia lo que pasaría sesshomaru la besaría**

**(Kagome on) supe que ese beso seria sin amor yo no sentía nada por el**

**No de esa manera solo amigos, lo empuje aprovechando que su agarre **

**Se aflojo el me miro desconcertado pero yo Salí corriendo no quería verlo **

**No después de lo que trato de hacer**

**Esa misma noche sesshomaru me llamo para aclarar las cosas no quería **

**Que estuviera enojada con el después de hablar por un largo rato**

**Acordamos olvidar y seguir con nuestras vidas**

**Camino al amor capitulo 3:**

**El nuevo:**

**(Kagome on) al día siguiente llegue a clases y había alguien nuevo era**

**Alto, oji dorado, peli blanco, y muy fuerte, era parecido a sesshomaru**

**Pero mas arrogante, creído y lindo "**_un momento dije lindo que me pasa "_

**Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar aquel pensamiento note que coqueteaba **

**Con sango y a miroku no le agradaba mucho intento separarlos pero el **

**Era mucho más fuerte y alto asi que empujo a miroku quien callo al suelo **

**Un poco lastimado al parecer a sango no le importo estaba perdida en **

**Tanta belleza (kagome off) **

**(Sesshomaru on) llegue a clase y al entrar encontré a la mujer que amo **

**Admirando a mi hermano inuyasha ya sabia lo que pasaría kagome se **

**Enamoraría de el e inuyasha la botaría como trapo viejo al igual como hizo **

**Con rin pero en ese momento vi furia en los hermosos ojos chocolate de**

**Kagome volví la mirada a mi hermano y coqueteaba con sango y además **

**Había golpeado a miroku (sesshomaru off)**

**Camino al amor capitulo 4:**

**Conociendo a inuyasha:**

**Kagome estaba ayudando a miroku a levantarse mientras inuyasha y **

**Sango peleaban**

**(Sango on) "****por que coqueteas con migo si tiene s novia "que**** le pasa **

**Es todo un perro**

"**además golpeaste a miroku "(****sango off)**

**(Inuyasha on) "**_**si te molesta tanto entonces lárgate "**_**le dije enfurecido y **

**Con mi ceño fruncido le replique "**_**además tu también coqueteaste con **_

_**Migo "**_**voltee mi vista para no tener que verla y note a una hermosura de **

**Ojos chocolate, cabello azabache largo, y figura perfecta "hola "**

**(Inuyasha off)**

**(Kagome on) "hola "le conteste era alto pero ya estaba acostumbrada a **

**Alzar la mirada por que siempre tenia que hacerlo con sesshomaru para**

**Verlo a sus hermosos ojos dorados "te conozco "me pregunto en ese **

**Instante me sonroje el era igual a sesshomaru (kagome off)**

**(Sesshomaru on) "kagome "la llame y ella me miro "no hables con este **

**Idiota "ella me miro y me asintió se alejo de mi hermano y me abrazo ( **

**Sesshomaru off) **

**(Inuyasha on) "**_que te pasa sesshomaru celoso por que esta hermosura me_

_Prefiere a mi "le_** dije con ira al ver que alejo a esa muñeca de mi, no se por **

**Que pero ella con una mirada mato mi ego fue como una bala atravesando **

**Mi cuerpo "**_sesshomaru apártate de ella es mía "le_** grite enojado y con algo **

**De celos al ver que ella lo abrazaba fuertemente (inuyasha off)**

**(Kagome on) "que**_** soy tuya "le**_** grite con ira mientras me soltaba de **

**Sesshomaru "no soy tuya ni de nadie "le grite aun mas fuerte pero el **

**Solo me ignoro (kagome on)**

**(Sesshomaru on) trate de fulminarlo con la mirada pero a cambio recibí un **

**Gesto asqueroso de parte de mi hermano uno con el que el decía "eres **

**Un idiota no tengo que contemplarte sino pisotearte "como puedo tener**

**Un hermano tan posesivo, feo, creído, arrogante, eres igual a tu madre **

**(Sesshomaru of)**

**(Inuyasha on) "vamos sesshomaru eres peor que yo además no soy feo **

**No has notado que soy el mas guapo de esta clase esta mujer será mía " **

**No se si en realidad quise decir eso pero al pensarlo bien entendí que si**

**Se lo aclaraba a mi hermano se alejaría de ella en ese momento… ( **

**Inuyasha off)**

**(Kagome on)" un momento como que tu hermano "le pregunte a **

**Sesshomaru el me dijo que en realidad el era una equivocación que era un **

**Desliz de su padre algo que nunca se lo perdonaría quede atónita ante la **

**Respuesta pues no pensé que podría llegar a ser tan cruel (kagome of)**

**(Sesshomaru on) "mi hermano llego hace poco de Colombia y desde **

**Entonces se la a pasado alardeando lo hermosa que es "(Sesshomaru of)**


	2. Chapter 2

**El camino del amor: capitulo 5**

**La cita **

**Después de conocer a inuyasha, kagome salió como de costumbre al **

**Lado de sango, miroku y sesshomaru a lo lejos escucho una voz**

**Masculina bastante conocida era inuyasha "kagome por fin te encuentro**

"**dijo pero kagome siguió caminando normalmente ignorando aquel**

**Hombre que la hacia sentir rara de alguna manera. A las 4:35 pm ya era la**

**Hora de salida inuyasha esperaba a cierta persona con una rosa en sus **

**Manos y una sonrisa decorando su rostro**

**Cuando kagome salió vio a inuyasha parado en la salida algo nervioso **

**Trato de esquivarlo pero el con su fuerte brazo la sujeto apretándola **

**Contra su cuerpo ella forcejeo un poco pero el era tan fuerte que**

**Realmente no logro salir de esa PRICION de músculos**

**(Kagome on) "que te pasa que quieres "dije rendida ante la fuerza de **

**Inuyasha no se porque pero luego de un rato me sentí bien en esos**

**Brazos tan fuertes nunca nadie me hizo sentir así de bien ni sesshomaru**

**(Kagome of)**

**Después de aquellos pensamientos kagome quedo algo atónita cuando**

**Una rosa toco su mejilla luego paso por su cuello y en menos de nada**

**Roso sus labios "kagome quieres salir con migo "dijo inuyasha como si**

**Fuera algo completamente normal como si solo fuera un hola, a kagome **

**Le molesto algo pues con esa actitud solo tenia 2 razones: 1 lo ensayo **

**Mucho antes de decirlo o 2 ya lo había hecho tantas veces que para el era **

**Normal la que hubiera sido a kagome le molestaba pero un "si" salió de**

**Su boca sin su permiso y luego un cálido olor a menta se acerero a ella**

**Dejándola boba ante el beso apasionado de aquel que era el medio**

**Hermano de su mejor amigo**

**El camino del amor: capitulo 6**

**Recuerdos y secretos **

**Después de aquel beso los dos salieron tomados de la mano como una **

**Pareja aunque no lo eran al llegar a casa de kagome inuyasha trato de**

**Besarla y esta no lo iba a detener pero una pequeña voz la hizo **

**Reaccionar y alejar a inuyasha de ella era sota su hermano menor que**

**También era un chismoso y si los veía era seguro que la acusaría con su **

**Madre "hola sota que haces "sota no le contesto miro al chico y le dijo "**

**Si llegas a lastimar a mi hermana no vivirás para contarlo "kagome al **

**Igual que inuyasha se sonrojaron claro sota no se quedaría callado más**

**Bien si lo haría pero por una pequeña suma de parte de los dos **

**Luego de pagarle a sota kagome entro a su casa e inuyasha se fue algo**

**Decepcionado por no poder besar a la azabache **


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que inuyasha tratara de besar a kagome y ser interrumpido por sota volvió a su casa

Donde encontró a su madre izayoi peleando con su padre inu-no taisho por que izayoi vio a inu-no

Taisho coquetear con kana la vecina inuyasha al enterarse de semejante barbaridad golpeo a su

Padre en la cabeza este golpe le fue devuelto con un grito de IDIOTA tal parece que con este golpe

Inuyasha recupero la memoria y pensó en qué hacer con su novia kikyo pues él estaba con

Kagome (o eso pensaba) y aunque fuera algo coqueto no sería capaz de lastimar a kagome de

Semejante manera (pues él no pensaba en esa **** de kikyo)

Cito a su NOVIA en una cafetería para hablar con ella y terminarle de una vez pero en ese

Momento….

Camino del amor: 7

Como que hermanas

Inuyasha vio entrar a kikyo y por un instante creyó que era kagome y casi se lanza a besarla pero

Noto esa actitud fría y ese cabello liso (no rizado como el de kagome) y reacciono a tiempo para

Parar y que no sospechara nada

Kikyo trato de besarlo como siempre lo hacía al verlo pero él se retiró y con una actitud malévola

Le dijo "kikyo tengo una cita y esto tiene que ser rápido, eres demasiado fría para

Mi no te quiero y al parecer nunca lo hice solo fuiste el remplazo de rin takio lo siento ADIOS "

En ese momento por culpa del destino kagome apareció en la cafetería "kikyo "grito llamándola

Atención de la mujer que en ese momento quería matar al pobre chico "hola kagome "dijo con un

Nudo en la garganta tratando de no llorar pero no lo logro una pequeña lagrima broto de sus

Ojos y bajo rápidamente por su mejilla "kikyo hermana que te paso "dijo kagome sin notar la

Presencia de inuyasha kikyo se abalanzo sobre su hermana y comenzó a llorar pero cuando

Kagome trato de consolar a su hermana una voz masculina demasiado conocida la interrumpio

Era inuyasha con el que saldría en menos de 1 hora


	4. Chapter 4

¿I…..inu…. inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se preguntó kagome al ver al hombre con el que saldría

En menos de nada en su mente se procesaron varias preguntas como ¿qué hacia el ahí? ¿Por qué

Estaba con su hermana? ¿Por qué lloraba su hermana? y en como si kikyo le leyera la mente le

Dijo: "kagome, te presento a mi novio inuyasha ". Kagome no entendió nada hasta que proceso

Toda la frase dicha por su hermana COMO ERA ESO DE QUE INUYASHA ERA EL NOVIO DE SU

HERMANA, Y PENSABA SALIR CON ELLA.

"Kikyo tu y yo no somos nada entiéndelo de una maldita vez "casi que grito inuyasha después de

Recuperarse del shock que le provoco la noticia, en unos instantes sintió arder su cara y callo en

Cuenta de que kagome le dio una cachetada, pensaba reclamarle pero cuando volvió en si ella

Estaba en la salida de la cafetería. " OLVIDATE DE LA CITA, IDIOTA "grito una kagome muy

Alterada.

Inuyasha salió detrás de kagome y kikyo siguiéndolas hasta el templo higurashi, no era el mejor

Pero tenían comodidades necesarias para vivir, kikyo no paraba de llorar y al entrar a la casa

Proceso en su mente lo que grito kagome antes de salir de la cafetería "OLVIDATE DE LA

CITA…. IDIOTA "¿por qué kagome dijo eso? y al recordar todo lo ocurrido con inuyasha

También recordó que él le dijo que tenía una cita ¿sería con su hermana? Claro que lo seria, no

Tendría que ser sherlok Holmes para adivinarlo, kikyo salió de su habitación dispuesta a reclamarle

A kagome, entro a la cocina "mamá donde esta kagome "grito a todo pulmón recibiendo como

Respuesta que estaba afuera.

(Templo_ higurashi)_

Kagome no entro a la casa , porque quería hablar de cientos de cosas con inuyasha , el cual estaba

Parado frente a ella " como que eres el novio de mi hermana " pregunto kagome cortando el

Incómodo silencio " ella y yo, no somos nada " respondió inuyasha pero antes de que kagome

Pudiera responder , sintió un sabor a menta en su boca …. INUYASHA LA BESABA, kagome

Drogada por el sabor de los labios de inuyasha correspondió al beso. "ZORRA" grito kikyo al ver a

Su hermana besando a su ex novio


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ese grito, kagome e inuyasha se separaron de su beso, ese beso que tanto deseaban.

Sin embargo kikyo no pensaba lo mismo ¡cómo era posible , que su hermana le quitara a su novio ¡

Era posible aunque no se esperaba eso de su hermana . Juro venganza , así su hermanita sabría lo

Que se sentía .

Kikyo duro semanas y semanas pensando en que haría para que kagome se arrepintiera de haberla

Traicionado , ya ni su nombre podía pronunciar , le daba asco , vergüenza y furia de pensar en ella.

Un mes después, kikyo creía haber vuelto a enamorar a inuyasha. En ese mismo mes sesshomaru y

Rin se reconciliaron , y vivieron juntos en un pequeño departamento al saber que rin estaba

Embarazada. Lo que kikyo en realidad no sabía era que inuyasha y kagome salían juntos a

Escondidas y que en ocasiones tenían una de sus noches de pasión.

Alrededor de una semana kikyo quería invitar a inuyasha al templo higurashi , y así restregarle a su

Hermana que se estaban reconciliando .

Kikyo llego a la casa , con todo listo para invitar a inuyasha ; pero al subir las escaleras escucho

Risas y gemidos de la habitación de su hermana , algo que la tenía desconcertada y algo asustada al

Pensar que el que estaba con su hermana era inuyasha . Kikyo entro a la habitación de su padre la

Cual estaba próxima a la habitación de su hermana; se retiró el cabello del oído, recostó su cabeza

A la pared que unía la habitación de su padre con la de su hermana y se dignó a escuchar todo lo

Que pasaba.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todo termino , kikyo seguía escuchando a ver quién era aquel hombre que

Estaba con su hermana . _Te amo _, dijo aquel hombre ; al instante kikyo reconoció la voz , ERA

INUYASHA , sin duda era él y estaba allí con su hermana , de la desesperación kikyo corrió a buscar

Su móvil , rápidamente marco un número telefónico ; timbro dos veces hasta que una voz

Masculina contesto del otro lado del teléfono

_Alo…_

_Naraku , soy yo kikyo . Tengo un trabajo para ti , nos vemos en wackdonals a los 8:45 pm . Tengo _

_Un trabajo para ti _

Kikyo colgó su móvil al escuchar el _sí _del otro lado de la línea .


End file.
